With an isometric resistance apparatus, muscles are caused to act against a fixed object. In contrast, with an isokinetic resistance apparatus, muscles are caused to act through a range of movement at a constant rate of speed. Principles of isokinetic resistance are potentially applicable to exercise equipment, rehabilitation equipment and physical performance testing equipment.